


Heart Bond

by PaperFox19



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sora and Riku have a strong bond. They take a moment to share and bask in it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Heart Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Heart Bond

Sora and Riku have a strong bond. They take a moment to share and bask in it.

-x-

Goofy and Donald were flying the Gummi ship while Riku and Sora were in the back. Sora was on top of Riku and kissing the silver haired boy. “Mmhhmm Sora.”

“Mmmm Riku!” the brunette ground against him. Their tongues met and danced together. They were in between worlds and taking some time for themselves. The kiss broke as Sora palmed his confined arousal. “You are so hard Riku.” he rubbed the confined man meat making the boy squirm.

He groaned. “How long till we get to the next world?”

“Not sure, but I think we have some time.” he grinned and fisted the bulge in Riku's shorts. Riku clung to Sora as the brunette undressed him.

Riku's firm pecs and rock hard abs were exposed, Sora took a moment to tease the boy's pink nipples. “Sora!” the perky buds were pinched and flicked, before getting rubbed by the brunette's thumbs. The stimulation went straight down to his cock. His manhood throbbed, rubbing against the confines it was trapped in.

Sora felt Riku buck up, seeking attention down below. He waited a bit kissing his lover, swallowing his moans as the nipple teasing continued. He rocked back allowing his own confined arousal to rub against his.

The silver haired boy closed his eyes in pleasure. He thought he would cum in his shorts, but just as he was about to burst Sora stopped, hands left his nips, which had turned a lovely shade of red. The boy's mouth left his, earning a whine at the loss.

Sora moved down and removed Riku's shoes, the boy's big feet became exposed. The brunette took a big whiff of Riku's feet, his thumbs caressing the soles.

Riku blushed and shuddered. The boy's thumbs were doing wonders, they caressed the sensitive skin of his feet, while he felt his boyfriend/lover sniff at him. “Sora please!” he cried out as he felt Sora's tongue move along his toes. He was feeling that heat again he was gonna blow if this kept up.

This was not Sora's first rodeo, he knew just how far to push his lover. He stopped the foot massage and yanked off Riku's shorts. Riku gasped in shock and pleasure as his hard dick whipped up and slapped his abs. If you were curious Riku's hair color was natural, judging by the thick nest of hair crowning his crotch.

Riku's dick was nice and hard, 7 inches long with a very nice girth. It pulsed and throbbed, the tip a lovely red color from it rubbing in the boy's pants.

Sora wasted no time, disrobing himself. His clothes went flying revealing his own chiseled form. Down went his pants and up sprang his massive cock. Riku licked his lips as he stared at the 9 inch long delicious looking cock.

He moved between Riku's legs and raised his hips. Riku gasped as his cheeks were spread, and the brunette began licking his twitching hole. “Ohhhh Sora ohh!” his toes curled and his cock twitched. His tight channel was penetrated by the wet muscle. Sora's tongue wiggled inside him, flicking and curling while getting his entrance wet and lose.

To make things better, as Sora rimmed him, his wild mess of hair was tickling Riku's balls. He really got into his rimming, so his hair whipped about flicking and brushing along Riku's smooth balls.

Riku whined, his boyfriend had moved on to tongue fucking him. His hole opening up to take the tongue, his cock oozed all over his abs. He was definitely gonna bust a huge load at this rate. “Sora no more teasing, fuck me I need you to fuck me!”

The tongue left his entrance and earned a whine from Riku. Sora let their dicks rub together a bit, getting his overflowing pre to coat his penis. The unintended frot felt so good that Riku had to bite his lip to keep himself from losing it.

Their frot ended once Sora's penis was completely slicked up. It glided down, till the tip met his wet puckered hole. Sora sank in and Riku moaned loudly. The boy's toes curled, each glorious inch was hugged by the inner walls. The friction was glorious!

He sank down till he was balls deep inside the other boy. “Sora please fuck me!” the boy obeyed, pulling out till the dick left his hole. He snapped his hips forward and buried himself all the way. “Fuck yessss!”

“Riku so tight!” the boy grunted, thrusting hard and fast.

“Uhh uhh uhh Sora ahh ahh!” the release was building up like a flood. The friction was stirring those waters, while turning up his insides.

Sora held the boy's hips driving harder and harder. “Fuck Riku,” his thumbs rubbed just the right spot, soothing circles.

“Cumming!” Riku shouted, his hips bucked, toes curling, and inner walls clenching. His semen erupted flying over his head, the forced died down after the first three shots, the rest splattered his face, then his pecs before the last bits pelted his abs.

Sora groaned as Riku's ass hugged his cock, but he kept going. Thrusting in at intense speed, the friction even more intense then before. “Ohh Riku!” his thrusts earned him a few extra spurts from Riku his essence soaking his crotch.

He buried his face in Riku's neck, sucking on the spot where shoulder and neck met. He gave in and came, flooding his boyfriend's ass. The thick warm baby batter soaked his inner walls. “Ahhh so good!”

“Yesss!” Riku shuddered.

The two kissed and they began to make out, staying connected. Their tongues met and caressed each other, letting moans pass between their lips.

Sadly their fun time ended when they arrived at the next world. They had a mission to do, but in the moments they passed from world to world it was all about them strengthening their bond.

End


End file.
